Closer to me
by karin150301
Summary: Ambos se miran antes de que ella salte a sus brazos, quiere estar más cerca de ella… pero duda sobrevivir


**Closer to me**

El semáforo cambió a rojo y él no tuvo más remedio que detener el auto, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era llamar la atención de la policía… o mejor dicho de cualquier humano.

Miró por el retrovisor al asiento trasero encontrándose con una escena que pudo hacer que sus nervios se disipara en una pequeña pero agradable medida. Sudadera negra, jeans azules, converse rojas y el cabello atado en una desprolija cola alta con un mechón cayendo entre cada uno de sus hermosos ojos, ahora, cerrados; Karin era, en palabras de cualquiera, una hermosa mujer, aun cuando ella ni siquiera lo intentaba.

¿Cuántos años llevaba enamorado de ella? _¿Doscientos? ¿Trescientos?_ La verdad aquello perdía relevancia ahora que la tenía en el asiento trasero, dormida y solo para él. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios cuando aquellas orbes ónix se abrieron para brindarle una mirada profunda que él no tardó en corresponder. Turquesa contra onix, una batalla de miradas en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

 _¡Beep!_

El sonido del claxon del auto tras de él lo hizo apartar la mirada y acelerar para continuar con su camino.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó ella con la voz ronca por las horas de sueño.

–No lo sé –contestó con sinceridad –Mi celular se apagó hace un par de horas y seguí conduciendo sin rumbo –ella asintió ante sus palabras –¿tienes hambre? –pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

Ella negó –No, pero me gustaría estirar las piernas y de paso saber dónde estamos –asintió mientras bajaba la velocidad y se estacionaba a la orilla del camino.

Al salir del auto noto un par de cosas: primero, las piernas, espalda y cuello le dolían horrores, lo que significaba que llevaba bastante tiempo conduciendo esa porquería de auto; y dos, debían estar cerca de algún pueblo pues al costado del camino un parque era visible.

–Esto podría funcionar –murmuró mientras daba un largo vistazo a la zona.

Exhalo el humo del cigarrillo sintiéndose más relajado con ese simple acto. Su celular no había recibido ni una llamada, mensaje o cualquier otra alerta que le hiciera saber que _Él_ estaba al tanto de su paradero. Tomó otra calada, estaba seguro de que para esta hora apenas habían encontrado el cadáver del guardia, tomaría un par de horas que fueran conscientes de su desaparición, tal vez les tomaría un par más darse cuenta por completo que Karin había partido con él, y otro día para comunicárselo a Aizen, para ese momento, ellos se encontrarían a miles de kilómetros, con un plan en mente y Aizen podría irse a la mierda con su dictadura.

 _La sangre cubrió sus manos, su rostro, su ropa, ese infeliz se había atrevido a tocar la joya que nadie tenía permitido ni siquiera mirar. Karin yacía en el suelo, con evidentes golpes por el rostro, manos y piernas atadas, la ropa hecha jirones y lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, ese infeliz había querido abusar de la joven Kurosaki con la vana excusa de "es un súcubo, ella disfrutara de esto", pero ¡joder, ¿qué carajos tenía en la cabeza para creer que una chica disfrutará de ser violada?! la simple idea le era inconcebible, razón por la cual no dudó en atravesar al maldito con una lanza en cuanto vio que sus palabras no habían quedado en tan solo eso y ahora planeaba poseer a la azabache._

 _Ver rota a la chica que tenía un temple de acero había sido su punto de quiebre, con la furia en cada poro se encargó de hacer que ese maldito sufriera por cada gota salina que escapaba de los hermosos ojos onix._

– _¿Estas bien? –preguntó cauteloso mientras extendía la mano en su dirección._

 _Sin esperar respuesta desató los nudos que apresaban sus extremidades, en cuanto las cuerdas cayeron ella se lanzó a sus brazos para llorar en su pecho y él no tardó en hacerla sentir protegida en un cálido abrazo._

– _Te sacare de aquí, lo prometo –susurró mientras la estrechaba con fuerza._

Habían escapado de ahí después de sus palabras, salido al mundo humano en una zona deshabitada y con ayuda de la ropa humana más casual que pudieron encontrar partieron sin rumbo fijo.

Ahora estaban en una lavandería de aquel pueblo llamado Karakura, Karin cambiándose de ropa gracias a la ayuda de esa chica Ururu y él fumando un cigarrillo fuera del lugar.

–¿Y tienes un plan para escapar de Aizen? –la pregunta le alertó, pero antes de siquiera poder atacar una mujer de piel morena, cabellera morada y enigmáticos ojos ámbar se encontraba frente a él. –La chica nos contó todo –estrechó los ojos listo para defenderse en caso de cualquier movimiento sospechoso de la extraña mujer. –No fue difícil saber que ustedes no eran humanos, quiero decir, solo es cuestión de mirarte, ojos turquesa y cabello blanco, eso no es normal.

–¿Qué sabes sobre nosotros? –cuestionó con su usual tono frío.

–Ella es un súcubo, y tu un dragón un su forma humana, ¿no es así? –las palabras de la mujer le sorprendieron de sobremanera más supo ocultarlo tras su expresión monótona.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –la vio tomar asiento en la entrada del establecimiento antes de soltar un suspiro.

–Ayudarlos –enarcó una ceja en clara señal de confusión a lo que ella agregó –Conocí a su padre, un hombre sin duda bueno aun cuando era un demonio, y su hermano, se que el pelea en este momento para liberarla.

Su mirada se clavó en el suelo.

Hacía relativamente poco el inframundo era un lugar apacible donde él estaba bajo las órdenes de Isshin Shiba, su tarea era simple, cuidar de Karin aun con su vida, y aquello era relativamente fácil pues aun cuando la chica era una desquiciada total sabía pelear y valerse por ella misma. Aunque claro, eso no fue de ayuda cuando Aizen atacó, Isshin había muerto protegiendo a su familia, Ichigo y él habían intentado proteger a las chicas pero Karin fue capturada en uno de sus patéticos intentos de protegerla. Se infiltró en las fuerzas enemigas, tardó meses en buscar a Karin, y ahora la llevaría de regreso con su familia, solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo un poco más.

–Sé donde están Masaki y Yuzu –eso llamó su atención. –Y los llevare con ellas.

Mientras se instalaban en la habitación que les había ofrecido aquella mujer, Yoruichi segun sabia, y el tendedero del negocio, Toshiro solo pudo pensar un par de cosas _¿Que pasaría de ahora en más? ¿Aquella mujer decía la verdad? ¿Y sí era una alidada de Aizen?,_ negó alejando aquellos pensamientos pesimistas de su mente, necesitaba correr el riesgo, necesitaba hacerlo por Karin, y después iría a un lugar lejos de ella, pelearía al lado de Ichigo y moriría si era necesario por ella.

Su futuro ya estaba decidido y sabia no sería muy largo.

–¿Toshiro? –el llamado cauteloso de la azabache lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó.

–Yo debería preguntar lo mismo, te he notado algo pensativo desde que hablaste con Yoruichi–san –señalo acercándose a él.

–Pronto verás a tu madre y tu hermana –fue lo único que dijo apartándose.

–¿No iras conmigo? –preguntó sorprendida.

–No te preocupes, Yoruichi y Urahara te llevarán con ellas –quiso evitar el escrutinio de aquellos ojos oscuros, no quería sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía.

–¿A dónde irás? –cuestionó esta vez.

–Necesitamos una distracción –fue su corta respuesta.

Había hecho las cosas mal y necesitaba redimirse, solo de esa forma sentiría que no le había fallado por completo a su capitán. –Toshiro… –el susurro de ella fue apenas audible, y aun en contra de sus deseos su cuerpo se giró para encararla. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir los cálidos labios de la chica sobre los suyos –gracias, por todo –sus manos viajaron hasta la cintura de la morena, posando aun con duda sus dedos hasta que sintió esa tímida pero certera mordida en el labio inferior.

 _¿No vendrías un poco más cerca de mi?_ Es estúpido su pensamiento, aún más cuando decide expresarlo – _Ven un poco más cerca –_ ella entiende el mensaje y no tarda en pasar sus manos por su cuello, y tirar de los mechones albinos para profundizar el contacto.

Su cabeza tiene recompensa, todos lo quieren muerto y duda que su poder sea suficiente para acabar con todos, sin embargo lo único que le interesa saber es si ella está con él, tal vez no para pelear, pero al menos para continuar a su lado por lo que le reste de vida.

–¿Iras sola? –es a pregunta de Yoruichi mientras preparan el portal.

Lo mira una ultima vez y él asiente. –Quisiera ver a mi madre y a mi hermana lo antes posible –la morena asiente regresando a donde el tendedero –¿Vendrás pronto?

Se muerde el labio repasando los rasgos de su hermoso rostro –Lo haré. –Puede que no cumpla su promesa, pero ¿qué más da? Sí con ello Karin es feliz –Solo un poco más…

Las lágrimas inundan los ojos de la joven Kurosaki, sus ojos están rojos y muestran tantas cosas que, sí después de esto él continúa con vida le pedirá su mano a Kurosaki. _Todo por estar un poco más cerca de ti…_

–Cinco minutos –anunció la morena. _  
_Ambos se miran antes de que ella salte a sus brazos, quiere estar más cerca de ella… pero duda sobrevivir.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno, es una contribución para Halloween, pensaba publicarlo en la semana Hitsukarin, pero bueno no lo termine y me pareció buena idea hacerlo ahora.

2.-Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan reviews.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin mas me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
